


when you love somebody (snippet only)

by kkaengie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaengie/pseuds/kkaengie
Summary: The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love of their soul mate. Only when the love is returned does the patient recover without any side effects.orSana and Momo are soul mates.It never seems to be that easy.





	when you love somebody (snippet only)

**Author's Note:**

> A foreword I forgot to put here (When it was already on AFF)
> 
> \--
> 
> “Why does it matter if she is?”
> 
> Nayeon recoils at her tone, her fingers slipping away from her wrist, exposing the lines that marred it, the same lines she’d wished for for years. The lines she’s been wishing away for months. “Sana…”
> 
> “I’m not the one she loves,” Sana whispers, voice thick with tears, threatening to break at any second. “And if I have to live with this illness for the rest of my life just so she can be happy, then I will.”
> 
> “You’re an idiot,” Nayeon murmurs, sweeping her into her arms, cradling her head against her shoulder as the first tears fall from Sana’s eyes. “A hopeless, lovesick idiot.” 
> 
> Sana curls her fingers into the fabric of Nayeon’s clothes, catching a glimpse of Nayeon’s own mark, burned into her shoulder. Just like Mina’s. “That makes two of us.”

“Don’t you think it's selfish?”

Nayeon hums absently against her shoulder, not paying much attention to anything other than leaving her lipstick stains against Sana’s skin. Sana trembles under her touch, like she always does, her fingers curling into the pillows beneath her as Nayeon’s fingers curl into her.

Sana almost forgets what she’d asked in the first place, especially when Nayeon picks up her pace again, drawing cry after cry out of her as she draws closer to the edge for the nth time that night. She arches into the touch, arches into Nayeon, and almost sobs when Nayeon stills once more, cooing praises in her ear.

“What is?” Nayeon entertains her question through the haze of Sana’s mind, hardly able to think past anything beyond the now languid pump of Nayeon’s fingers, the brush of her lips against the shell of her ear.

Sana whimpers, shivering at the ghost of the smirk on Nayeon’s lips, and answers to shake her out of her smug stupor. “What we’re doing.”

“Why?” Nayeon breathes out, her body curtaining over Sana’s back like it has a hundred times before, her free hand lacing through one of Sana’s. A warning. Sana only pushes back, sinking further into Nayeon’s touch, eager for Nayeon to finally give her what she wants. “It’s not like they’ve come looking.”

“I know, but…” Sana doesn’t get to finish, not when Nayeon bites into her shoulder, into the same place her own mark would be. Sana can hardly think about that, hardly think about anything past how deeply Nayeon’s fingers press into her, hardly think about anything else when Nayeon tells her she can finally cum. Sana cries out against the pillows, chanting Nayeon’s name endlessly as her body quakes, body near giving out at the sheer force of it all.

Nayeon holds her, guides her, like she always does, mouth bloody and full of praise, aiding her from her high with each stroke, with each tender kiss, with the way she sinks down with her against the bed as Sana trembles and weeps.

“You were so good,” Nayeon tells her as she shifts to lie down beside her, and Sana drinks it in, drinks in the way Nayeon kisses her, wholly unafraid. They had nothing to lose, not when it came to each other. Not when it was all just a means to an end. Sana barely notices the way Nayeon bundles her up, her thumb brushing over Sana’s cheek, her words sending a tremble down her spine. “My good girl.”

Nayeon leaves hours later, just as Momo arrives home from her day out with Jeongyeon. Sana watches quietly from the kitchen counter, fresh from a shower and clad in one of Nayeon’s hoodies, as Nayeon and Momo stare each other down for moment. Sana averts her gaze at the realization in Momo’s, meeting Nayeon’s instead.

“Same time tomorrow?” Nayeon asks so casually, and Sana almost says no at the incredulous look Momo shoots between them.

Sana offers a light smile, barely able to talk past the tightness in her throat. “Same time tomorrow.”

Nayeon leaves then, leaves her and Momo in the emptiness of their apartment, feeling light years away from each other.

“How was your date with Jeongyeon?” Sana asks quietly, turning to turn the kettle on for both of them, pulling her sleeve further over the mark on her wrist, the same mark Momo bore on hers. She stiffens when she feels Momo approach without an answer, flinches when she feels Momo’s fingers brush against her wrist. “Don’t. Please.”

“Sana,” Momo starts, but Sana doesn’t want to hear it, not when she feels the tickle of her throat, the buds in her next breath.

“We’re not together, remember? You told me yourself. Just because we’re soul mates, doesn’t mean we're dating.” Sana swallows thickly, meeting Momo’s gaze despite herself, meets Momo’s gaze despite the way her heart wrenches. Momo’s phone rings then, with the ringtone she has just for Jeongyeon. “You should answer that. I’m going to go to bed.”

Sana pushes past her then, pulls past the way Momo tries to hold her hand, because Momo is happy. Jeongyeon makes her happy. She ignores Momo’s call, barely managing to close the door behind her before she keels over. She can barely stand as the coughs wrack through her body, as the petals fall from her lips, staining the floors beneath her.

“Stupid,” She murmurs to herself, sinking down against the door and letting her head thud against it, surrounded by the pale petals she’s been plagued with for so long. “So, so stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> A small snippet of something I'm not sure I'll finish! Also posted on AFF


End file.
